Leah's Propaganda
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah sits back and discusses the happenings of Breaking Dawn with her pack mates. First topic up for discussion: Vampires impregnating stupid girls. Next up 'Sex for Science'and reasons behind imprint. M-rating for the discussion.
1. Vampire Jizz

Leah's Propaganda

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but it'd be seriously nice if I did. I think everyone would've been mildly happy with my ending…at least Team Wolf fans would. =P Nah, I wouldn't slaughter **_**all**_** of the vampires. But there'd be some deaths on all sides.**

* * *

"This is bullshit." Leah snaps angrily drawing all eyes on her. The boys have come over _again_ to sit on her family's furniture, to watch _her_ family's TV, eat _her_ family's food and breathe _her_ family's precious oxygen. But there presence around her isn't what's bugging her. Not today at least.

"Okay…so…the ghost is bullshit? Or is it Mika's reactions?" Jacob questions as he looks down at the forever angry woman beside him. Bella had let him borrow Paranormal Activity and since the Clearwaters were the only ones with a DVD player that's what the pack was doing.

"No…and yes." Leah answers her eyes narrowing. "But that's not what I'm referring to. The ghost is fine because that is possible but Mika is being a complete ass-fuck about the whole thing. He shouldn't be fucking with things he knows absolutely nothing about. But this _whole_ shit-fuck is what I'm talking about." Leah says opening her hands and waving at the whole room.

"Uh…I don't get it." Embry says from his position on the other side of Leah.

"Pause it." Leah orders and with a shrug Seth pauses the movie.

"Can – can we turn on the lights?" Quil asks after clearing his throat earning a chuckle from Seth.

"Go ahead." Leah says as she pulls her legs up and crosses them. "So, I get the fact that we're descended from the great 'Spirit Warriors' and that our transformation is triggered by the appearance of the cold ones." Leah says earning an eye roll from Jacob. "That's fine. Our _whole_ purpose is to protect the tribe against them and anything else that may come along to endanger the lives of the Quileute. That's fine."

"What's bullshit then?" Jacob asks narrowing his eyes down at her. He is not in the mood to her Leah bitch about Bella…again.

"What's bullshit is the fact that a human girl can get knocked up by a vampire. A mutha-fuckin' COLD ONE!" Leah yells as if pointing out the obvious. But, obviously to these meatheads it means nothing. "The cold ones bodies are frozen, like ice. They have no need to breathe meaning that their lungs do not work. They do not require blood to pump through their bodies thus no heartbeat. No heartbeat means no functioning kidneys, liver or anything. The matter of the 'undead'," Leah says with hand quotations, "means that the body is dead but the brain is still functioning thus allowing the synapses to fire and tell the body what to do. Thus, meaning that the electricity in the brain is more powerful then anyone has ever really given any consideration to. But that's neither here nor there."

"Oh…kay?" Embry says frowning at Leah's discussion topic.

"But the point is that nothing, absolutely nothing should logically work in a vampire's body. The females cannot reproduce because _their_ bodies are frozen and yet some fucked-up, disillusioned author or great creator wants us to believe that the males are able to impregnate a human girl with his frozen sperm? I mean, think about it,"

"Oh god." Quil mumbles.

"Their boys are sitting in a block of ice and shouldn't be able to _go_ anywhere."

"Can we, can we please not discuss this?" Jacob asks burying his face in his hands.

"No, listen to me. A leech shouldn't be able to shoot out his jizz. That's it plain and simple."

"You've been sitting here thinking about Edward's lil' soldiers?" Embry asks seemingly mortified.

"Whatever." Leah says rolling her eyes. "But the point is that they shouldn't be able to climax. They can't _feel_ anything which means that they are all just faking it. Their whole sex life is a lie and a painful, frigid roll in the hay." Leah and the boys all shudder at the thought.

"Why are you thinking about this?" Seth asks beyond embarrassed and confused.

"Because it leads back to me believing that maybe I can have kids some day." Leah says with a small smile on her face. "I mean, if by some strange twist of anti-science,"

"But…couldn't, uh," Embry begins and blushing. "Well…it _could_ be that Bella's core body temperature,"

"Dude," Jacob growls angrily. "Are, are you talking about Bella's,"

"I did think about that but then wouldn't Edward's body temperature eventually warm up a bit by being in close contact with her? No, he forever remains cold. We have to make a fire that is _hot_ enough to burn their bodies. Otherwise heat has no effect on them unless it is an extreme amount of heat. It's the same with us but in reverse. It takes a substantial drop in temperature and then requires us to be in the cold weather for an insane prolonged period of time. No, our bodies and vampires bodies do not allow a human to just counteract the whole temperature thing. It's not plausible. In other words, Bella's cunt could never get hot enough to do what you were thinking."

"This, this is the _dumbest_ discussion we've ever had. It's ridiculous!" Jacob growls out. "I mean, I _personally_ don't want to think about Edward and Bella like that."

"But she does bring up a good point." Quil says nodding his head at Leah earning a smug grin. "It really _doesn't_ make any sense how _that_ all worked out."

"It just sounds really complicated to me." Seth says rubbing his head.

"But how does this work for you getting knocked up?" Embry asks.

"I'm glad you asked, Embry." Leah says proudly. "Our bodies aren't frozen but can however go through very drastic changes. I've been thinking it over and looking back over it my transformation isn't as painful as it is for you guys. My skin is engineered to stretch anyway which means that my body _should_ be more than capable of carrying a fetus."

"We're not going to talk about Sam's jizz, are we?" Jacob snarls angrily.

"Oh gawd, no." Leah says gagging. "But, since our bodies are still the same with your boys still swimming. I mean can't my eggs still be functional?"

"Okay, I'll bite." Quil says. "Why not?"

"Because it's not safe for me right now." Leah answers matter-of-factly.

"Not safe? What's that supposed to mean?" Seth queries.

"Well vampires don't like our scent to begin with anyway but we can for the most part blend in the environment around us. By running patrol so often what we're actually doing is scent marking our territory thus making it next to impossible for a vampire to pinpoint our location." All the boys nod their heads agreeing with these facts. "So it wouldn't be safe for me to be on my period if there's a danger around."

"So…your body is geared to protect you versus giving you the chance to procreate." Embry comments as Leah nods her head.

"So, in other words the Cullens have to go otherwise you'll never be able to have kids." Quil says as Leah nods her head weakly.

"What?!" Jacob and Seth yell looking at Leah in surprise.

"Well, it's just a theory but makes complete sense." Leah states looking down at her hands. _Figures that those two would react to such news about their precious Cullens._

"Makes sense to me if anything about what else has been going on does." Quil comments getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"You're not going to ask the Cullens to leave, are you?" Seth asks weakly earning an eye roll from both Leah and Embry.

"No, I'm not going to ask your _precious_ Cullens to leave." Leah says with a snort. "Me asking wouldn't do anything." Leah says throwing a quick side glance at Jacob.

"Well…Leah, I think you have risen some very good points and look forward to hearing more about your 'Wolf/Vampire' conspiracy theories." Jacob says sarcastically.

"Well, actually, I do have quite a few that I will share with you All-Mighty, Asinine Alpha." Leah says sweetly hugging Jacob's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you know if you ever need someone to help _test_ your theory I'm more than willing to help you out." Embry says getting up from the couch and winking at Leah.

"Embry." Seth growls out as Leah gets up from the couch laughing.

"Hey, it's all in the name of science." Embry says laughing heading into the kitchen.

"I've always hated science fairs but that might actually be fun." Leah says jumping on Embry's back earning a groan from Seth.

"Sex for Science." Embry declares as the wolves in the kitchen burst out laughing.

"She won't do it." Jacob says shaking his head reassuring Seth.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is just a story idea that came about while talking to a friend about Paranormal Activity. Actually, he was talking about the movie and I was doing a horrible job of listening. So my mind started to wander and that's the cold, dark alley it when to when I interrupted him with my 'bullshit' comment. From there our conversation took off with him stating that no guy wants to talk about another guy's jizz. But then he became curious about how it was possible for something that is cold and undead to get a girl pregnant. Dry ice came up but then we just laughed for like 20 minutes thinking about some girl's tongue stuck to…well you get the idea. But, we both agreed that if a vampire can get a girl pregnant then a wolf girl could become pregnant as well. I'm gonna try and get him to talk about imprinting with me and see what he thinks about it.

And no, no I have not forgotten about Missing You and New Day. I _do_ have something written but need more meat on the plate if you get my drift. But hope everyone had a safe New Year's Eve. Didn't do too much drinking? I did and missed the ball drop. Woke up 3-minutes later to only drink some more and crash for the rest of the night. May 2010 bring about much joy, prosperity, hope and many, many movies with our fave wolves…preferably shirtless as well. LOLOLOL.


	2. Sex For Science

Sex for Science

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Wish I did. And hate that my life has been like a serious glitch in the Matrix all week. God, things have to get better, right? .................right? OH C'MON! I even cut down on my thoughts of Jacob/Taylor!**

* * *

"So we're all agreed on the new patrolling schedules for the next couple of weeks, right?" Jacob asks with a tired sigh. He never wanted to be Alpha, he never wanted a pack but that's what he got and _this_ is exactly why he didn't want any of this. Quil is busy playing a DS (gift from Emmett), Embry is slouched over in his own little dream world (with a dumb grin – know where those thoughts are), Seth, thank God for Seth, is ever the good little puppy hanging on to his Alpha's every word as if it's gold, and Leah…well…at least she's not complaining – _yet_. But she's sitting leaning against Quil watching him play the game. Well at the least everybody's getting along better. "This means I don't want any last minute changes. We have these meetings for a reason." Jacob says glaring at Quil the main and only culprit.

Leah looks up hearing Jacob's tone and some how nudges Quil. She's been silently coaching him through his game and as the two make eye contact he looks up at Jacob with a smile. Embry, too, is now suddenly paying attention. "So we're done here?" Quil asks with an expectant smile.

"Can anyone," Jacob says with a groan hating the fact that in a minute he's going to sound like a teacher, "_except _Seth tell me what I said?" Jacob asks rubbing his face before turning to look at his three trouble 'students'. Seth's face falls at not being called on to answer while the other three exchange quick glances before turning back to Jacob. "Well?"

"I'm patrolling mornings. The three of you," Leah says pointing between Jacob, Embry and Seth "are rotating the afternoon shifts with Quil covering the evenings." Leah finishes with a smug grin. Jacob only rolls his eyes mildly pissed that despite her inattention she recalled their pack meeting. He's convinced that some how her brain retains information that she overhears without her actively listening. How else did she avoid summer school last year? "_And_ no more last minute schedule changes for you either." Leah says looking at Quil.

"What?!" Quil asks looking shocked and hurt. "Last minute schedule changes? What are you talking about?"

"You do it all the time, man." Embry responds with a sigh.

"Do not. You, you don't know what you're talking about." Quil snaps while back shaking his head.

"Do to." Embry responds back.

"Alright, enough already." Jacob speaks up seeing how that would only continue on with them going back forth with 'do to' and 'do not'. "But, no one is switching with you." Jacob says with a stern look at Quil. "Is there anything else? Any complaints," Quil raises his hands. "Besides the 'no switching' thing?" Jacob says throwing a pillow at Quil. "Anything new going on?" Jacob asks at a loss of what to do with this group.

"Actually _we_ do." Leah says sitting up and smiling at Embry as he straightens up to. Jacob's eyes narrow wondering where this could be going. "So 'Sex for Science' is off to a spectacular start." Leah says as Seth groans and Jacob looks between the two of them. "Show 'em what we've been doing." Leah says nudging Embry.

"Yes, please, Embry." Quil says putting his game away and turning to face both Leah and Embry. "_Show_ us what you two have been working on." Quil says with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh gawd, please don't." Seth whimpers hiding his face in his hands.

"Dude, I ain't bragging with my girl here." Embry says wrapping an arm around Leah but mouthing 'I tell you later' as she shakes her head.

"Wait, you two are actually going to do _that_?" Jacob asks carefully watching the pair's reactions.

"It's all in the name of science, Jake." Embry adds grabbing his backpack and putting it in his lap and Leah starts rummaging through it in search of something.

"I swear if there are diagrams or pictures of you two having se," Seth retches. "Doing _anything_ close to that I swear I'm going to throw up." Seth says as Jake scoots his chair away from the kid.

"Oh grow up. Sex is a healthy, normal function of life. How'd you get here without it?" Leah states matter-of-factly as Seth again looks as if he's going to vomit in his mouth.

"That's nasty, Seth." Quil says frowning at Seth turns back to Leah and Embry with a huge smile. "But getting back to you two crazy kids." Jacob sits back in his chair ready to hear what they have to say.

_They can't be serious. She can't be serious_. Jacob tells himself.

"So it turns out that our financial donations are off to a great start." Leah says nodding her head as Embry opens up a notebook to a folded page.

"We're already at $1762.13." Embry says as if he's reading from a ledger.

"Wait. What financial donations?" Jacob asks realizing that this whole thing is ridiculous and is going way too far. _Who in their right mind would pay money for Leah and Embry to have sex?_

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THE MONEY?" Seth cries out horrified most likely having the same thought.

"Well," Leah says holding up one finger. "Between the two of us we were able to scrape together $200 bucks." Leah says as Embry nods in agreement.

"Why do you need money to have sex?" Jacob asks confused.

"Duh, for the toys." Quil says shaking his head before Leah punches him. "Ow!"

"This is like some horrible nightmare." Seth says while laying himself out on the floor like he's waiting for death from above.

"_Not_ for toys." Leah states while Embry nods his head quickly winking at Quil. "We figured we'd need a place to stay away from the vampires if they decide to prolong their stay."

"Place to raise the kid or kids." Embry says with a shrug.

"_Where_ is the money coming from?" Jacob growls annoyed with this conversation.

"Okay, so your baby's daddy picked up on me and Embry's conversation about the idea."

"You're 'talking' about this while patrolling?" Jacob asks as both of them nod their heads not seeing the problem.

"So because he can't keep a single thought to himself he told the rest of the vamps." Leah says rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Carlisle is very intrigued in our theory."

"_He_ gave you money?" Seth exclaims sitting up looking very hurt and betrayed.

"No." Embry says with a hard frown. "He started lecturing us on the responsibilities and moral ramifications of our experiments."

"Meaning?" Jacob and Quil ask.

"He wants us to get married first." Embry says looking down at Leah.

_Oh, hell no!_ Jacob screams.

"So we told him we'd think about it because with as much money as they'd give for a present. And selling whatever over-priced get up Alice bought I'm sure we'd, the kid or kids included, would be set for life." Leah says.

"But Emmett gave us 1000 bucks 'cuz he thinks it's an awesome idea of someone finally banging Leah." Embry says as Leah smiles smugly. "$500 just for the name of our experiment. And $50 'to play around with'." Embry says throwing up hand quotes.

"_That's_ for the toys." Leah says nodding her head at Quil.

"Sweet. Can I go when you pick one out?" Quil asks as Seth finally having enough storms out of the house.

"Quil." Jacob growls.

"What? I've invested in this too."

"What?!"

"Yea, and the remaining 12.13 is from Quil." Embry says nodding his head as Quil smiles back at Jacob proudly.

"Yea, Emmett says there's another 450 if he comes 'toy shopping' with us." Leah says looking up as if she's doing math in her head.

"Plus, 5-Gs if we let him watch through a webcam." Embry adds in.

"Wow…you guys are off to a spectacular start." Quil says thinking of the cash at stake.

"No." Jacob says shaking his head.

"What?" Quil, Leah and Embry question.

"No, you're not doing this." Jacob says standing up. "Do your moms know about this?"

"Yea, right. Like I want to talk to my mom about my sex life." Embry says with a scoff.

"_What_ sex life?!" Jacob demands angrily. _This is bullshit! They can't just have sex just to see what will happen. That's ridiculous and irresponsible and, and wrong._

"Hey! I have a sex life." Embry states with a cocky smile.

"And why would I tell my mom?" Leah asks with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Exactly." Jacob says pointing at Leah. "If you don't feel right about discussing it with them then you shouldn't do it."

"Yea, right. That makes a whole lot of sense." Leah says rolling her eyes. "Besides all they'd say is 'Embry can't do it because if it fails then he should be banging some other…girl' or something like that." Leah says before waving her hand dismissively.

"Who knows?" Embry says shrugging his shoulders. "Two wolves gotta make a stronger wolf than one. I mean you have the wolf gene from two separate families and you phase the quickest." Embry says pointing at Jacob.

"Yea, but, but what about imprinting?" Jacob asks his stomach tightening as Leah narrows her eyes at him. He knows it's a low blow but _desperate times calls for desperate measures_. "And Embry leaves you alone to raise the kid by yourself?" Jacob narrows his eyes as Leah suddenly smiles up at him. _That can't be good._

"I'm glad you asked, Jake. I'm glad you asked." Leah says crossing her arms and motioning for Jacob to sit down.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here goes an update.

So did you ever just have one of those _weeks_ where you feel that the whole world or system is after you? Okay, so Tuesday I start working on Missing You. I got this great flow and then I get up to go talk to my mom about something and when I come back – my entire Windows has been switched upside down, the control panel is open, my speakers are on and the disc drive is open. Everything I wrote? Gone! All thanks to a busy-body 2-yr old. So…after a couple of deep breaths I tell my niece very calmly 'not to touch Addie's computer'. That was a wrap!

Then Wednesday. I'm at work and _working_ on New Day. Got a great flow going but I'm going to put it in my Doc Mgr over some other story. When I save files at work it means then having to destroy all evidence on _ever_ level. Which, I'm not supposed to do due to security reasons. And I'm not supposed to know IT's password (blah-blah-blah) security, ethics and all that jazz. So I'm just going to copy and paste. Well I copy but then ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! DANGER KEI! DANGER! My boss, not my super or anything, but my actually boss wants to have a chat which means I need to hurry up and clear my screen. So I minimize and wind up having so many screens open that navigating is confusing even _me_. And I can handle like 12 at once. But needless to say I had to shut that window down before she comes around to look at my screen and my dumbass saved the WRONG FILE!

Sighs. So, uh, my computer gets a virus at home. And my sis has had to wipe _most_ of my files. I was so tired yesterday that I just nodded and grunted at every response until she tells me this morning. Yea, I deleted any new files from the last week. And I died a little on the inside.

But I know somewhere, somewhere at home in a notebook are my 2 stories. I write _too_ much crap real late at night NOT to have something to inspire me again. -_-; But yea, this has been a week from Computer Matrix Hell. But…yea…do what you usually do. Either read and you're done. Read and alert and done. Read, review and be done. Read, review, alert, tag and you're done. Don't really care right now. I need some chocolate. ;_;


	3. Whatever the Imprint Wants?

Whatever An Imprint Wants…???

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but my theories are strictly my own because some of what I read didn't make any sense whatsoever. SM made things a bit too complicated in the end and I feel it's my job as a Team Jacob/Team Leah/Team Blackwater (WOOHOO!) fan to make things right…or at least give a different spin on things.**

* * *

Quil storms out the back door of the Black's home growling and grumbling to himself. He was pissed that he bothered to sit through that crap. Leah had sat down explaining her theory about imprinting. It wasn't the fact that she said it wasn't about being 'in love' with them _or_ even about procreating and creating bigger and stronger wolves. Those ideas of Sam's had always creeped and weirded him out. But what she said about _why_ the wolves that _did_ imprint _had_ to imprint is what really pissed him off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright let's hear it." Jacob says sitting back down and crossing his arms. Because of his massive size he does strike quite the intimidating figure; however, his beta is completely unfazed. In fact, Leah crosses her arms and squares her shoulders mimicking him.

"Sam would have us all believe that imprinting is about love and strengthening the pack through babies." Leah says with a small frown. "But, the legends tell us that imprinting is rare. None of our great-grandfathers imprinted." It's a statement that causes both Jacob and Quil to frown. "So either they didn't love their wives," Leah says weighing the option in one hand. "Or there was no need for them imprint." Leah says with the other. "So…why?"

"Why what?" Jacob asks his serious stance quickly forgotten.

"Why didn't Ephraim, Levi and the others imprint?" All three men exchange looks seeing if any of the others have any ideas.

"Maybe they'd already found the right woman to bear…their…kids…?" Quil suggests meekly.

"Maybe." Leah says surprising Quil and Jacob with her encouraging attitude.

"The…pack didn't need to be strengthened?" Jacob throws out with a frown. The conversation feeling more and more rhetorical and hypothetical with each passing second. _Is there a right answer?_ Jacob questions to himself.

"So what makes that pack different from ours?" Leah questions. "Why do _we_ suddenly need so many imprints? Our numbers are the largest since the early days when the Spirit Warriors were common." Quil frowns starting to see where Leah's questions are coming from. They did make sense and were logical. He just never bothered to think about it. Looking up at Jacob and Embry neither did they; that is until Leah brought it up. Why were they imprinting? If it was rare, who so many? Why was he the last one? Why on Claire? The question always made him feel uncomfortable because to feel _that_ way about her made him feel…well dirty. She was like the younger sibling he never had.

"Is there, well…what's wrong with _us_ then?" Jacob asks out loud but upon looking at him it would seem that he is really asking himself and not the group.

"Maybe we're too young?" Embry throws out after a couple of minutes of thoughtful silence. Leah smiles at him as this seems to help get the ball rolling again.

"No, that can't be it because according to the legends Taha Aki's own son was close to our age. And so go the other stories." Jacob states matter-of-factly knowing some of the details from Billy.

"And if that was the case why did Seth, Collin, Brady and the rest of the cubs phase? Shouldn't it've been someone else in our class? Or older?" Quil throws out with a shrug. Leah's small smile is a big encouragement for them to keep going.

"Location, maybe?" Leah throws out to answer Quil's question. "We all live on the southeast side of La Push. While most of the others live further west or even north, close to Makah."

"But far enough away from the leeches." Jacob says his eyes brightening seeming find the answer to a long awaited question.

"So that explains why _we_ phased." Quil says with a nod agreeing with the theory. "But why so many imprints? Does it strengthen the wolves?"

"Well that can't be it." Leah says shaking her head. "Jake can change the fastest. Sam speculates it's because he has the gene on both sides."

"You don't?" Quil asks as Leah shakes her head.

"I figured initially that it was because he was of the Third Wife's line." Embry adds with a shrug. Jacob narrows his eyes at Embry thus giving further proof that he and Leah have already had this conversation.

"It would make more sense and fit in with Sam's theories." Quil admits with a nod as Jacob looks at Leah intently.

"Would if it were true." Jacob answers. "I'm not of the Third wife's line. The first wife's children kept the honor of being chief of the tribe."

"The Second?" Embry questions.

"The Masons. Supposedly the Second wife was picked by Utlapa after he took over Taha Aki's wife who according to Billy was really his own wife. They have no claim to the right of being chief. The Third wife lines…" Jacob begins but trails off as realization seems to hit him.

"Ended over 100 years ago." Leah fills in. "They never had anymore sons but the daughters married into the Uley, Clearwater and now the Woods; possibly some others."

"So…there's no direct male descendant of the Third Wife?" Quil questions and Leah solemnly shakes her head.

"You've been talking to Billy." Jacob states leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yea plus went to the library and did some census checking. The cubs had a family tree assignment I helped them with." Leah explains with a shrug earning a chuckle from Jacob thinking about Leah cycling through microfiche for the cubs.

"So…imprints don't strengthen the pack or the babies." Embry states with a sigh.

"Then…they strengthen the individual." Jacob says slowly and Leah and Embry both watch as Jacob and Quil mull over the idea in their heads; just as they did weeks ago.

Leah had brought up the discussion one day to Embry and the two of them sat around throwing back ideas, suggestions, observations and the like until they arrived at a startling conclusion.

"So, what? How can we be sure imprinting doesn't strengthen the pack?" Quil questions with a frown.

"How are Sam, Jared and Paul stronger?" Leah asks and Quil begins thinking it over. "Jake and Embry are the strongest and best fighters." Leah comments. A simple fact that makes both, Jacob and Embry, anxious; the mildly hidden facts of their similarities.

"Paul used to be a pretty good fighter." Embry throws out as Jacob nods his head vouching for that fact.

"And now Seth can take him. Sam as an Alpha has his size as an advantage." Leah continues on.

"Jared's been decent but again he's older and been in his form longer." Jacob adds.

"When we broke away from the pack," Jacob states looking directly at Leah. "He sent Paul, Jared, Quil and Collin as his representatives to bring us back. I always wondered why he sent Collin and not Embry. It was more or less an imprint front."

"Well, you're one of my best friends. After I realized that you weren't leaving with the Cullens or something dumb like that was when I came onboard." Quil explains.

"I didn't like being under Sam's command and Leah without Sam and Paul is better than just Paul any day." Embry says throwing a quick wink at Leah.

"So what? We're more homebodies." Quil says with a shrug.

"There's a limit to how far imprinters can go without their imprints." Jacob states. A minor issue when the packs were one; Sam, Jared, Paul and even Quil were given patrolling areas closer to home. The 'meadow' or rather Edward and Bella's meadow where they found the dark skinned dreadlocked leech was a serious stretch on Sam's range. Sam had said that La Push was their primary goal and explains why they never followed the red-headed leech any further than a few miles south of La Push.

"Imprinters make ineffective trackers." Leah says after a heavy sigh looking down at her hands.

"So what? Excuse me for being tied to Claire."

"They age." Embry states

"Eventually you all will stop." Quil points out.

"But why stop when there are leeches around? The Cullens are still getting visitors to see Renesmee." Jacob notes.

"The legends says that Taha Aki lived for hundred of years. Aging gradually but all that went out the window with the arrival of the Third Wife. By the arrival of the Cold Ones he was already too old to be effective in a fight." Leah states.

"And?" Quil asks rolling his eyes.

"He, he was no longer useful to the pack before the Cold Ones arrived." Leah whispers sadly.

"The pack is only as strong as its weakest link." Embry says looking down with a frown repeating a saying he'd heard their basketball coach tell them.

"Imprinting forces the wolves to age." Jacob states repeating the key points. "Limits the territory. It gradually removes the wolves that are…ineffective or weak." Jacob says looking at Leah as she continues looking down at her hands before turning to Quil.

"What?!"

"Sam refuses to give up his Alpha status. It's not his rightful position. Discord among the pack is a weakness that affects all." Leah says as Embry wraps an arm around her holding her close and keeping a close eye on Quil. Jacob recognizes the speech given to him by the elders in regards to Sam. They wanted him to recombine both packs again with him as the rightful Alpha in place. A fight if necessary to achieve it. Jacob refused wanting to grow used to running his small pack and not having to deal with either Sam or Paul's attitudes; after all he was a 'leech lover'.

"'Sides why fight him when he'll stop phasing to grow old with Emily." Jacob repeats his own answer from the meeting. _What was it then? Why did they imprint? Sam imprinted,_

"Sam imprinted not too long after you turned the Alpha position down." Leah says seeming to answer both Quil and Jacob's unspoken question. "Paul only became an even bigger ass after phasing feeling so high and mighty." Leah states rolling her eyes. "Jared, although, not an ass definitely became cockier. Imprinting basically re-focuses the wolf or wolves to the task at hand."

"Well…what about me?"

"You didn't' take the matter seriously." Leah says quietly. "You were so excited to be a wolf, phase, skip school and hang out with Jake and Embry,"

"So?!"

"It was a game to you guys. Seth would've been right there with you if it wasn't for my mom. Sam made him focus on school and not goofing off, stuffing muffins down his gullet,"

"So what because I _actually_ wanted this; it's a weakness? While the three of you either hate it," Quil growls out pointing at Leah and Embry. "Or avoid the responsibility." Pointing at Jacob.

"Calm down, Quil." Jacob says trying to gain control of the situation. "It's just Leah's theories." Jacob explains trying to smooth everything over.

"No different than Sam's." Embry adds as Leah sighs shaking her head.

"The only difference is that she's being a bitter bitch about it." Quil snarls jumping up from the couch and glaring down at Leah.

"Don't call her that!" Embry growls back standing up from the couch and glaring darkly at Quil.

"Oh, so _now_ you're defending her? Just 'cuz you're now getting some pussy, you think,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jacob growls getting in between the two violently shaking males. "Quil, go cool down." Jacob states pushing Embry back.

"Now you're defending this bullshit?"

"It's just theories, man. Don't take it so personally."

"Oh! So since I'm the weak link,"

"DROP IT!" Jacob growls a hint of the Alpha command in his voice.

"Fine, Almighty Alpha." Quil salutes before turning and heading out the door.

"You okay?" Jacob asks looking down at Leah as Embry sits down beside her.

"Yea." Leah says nodding her head. "I kinda expected it." Leah states looking up at Jacob with sad eyes. Over the last couple of years Leah had patched up many relationships and built up some new ones. She and Quil were getting along great. When they were patrolling together they shared stories about Claire's excitement over something new. Or sitting somewhere talking about video games or TV shows. Leah could be found curled up next to Quil if she wasn't with Jacob, Embry or Seth. Her eyes held the sadness of one who has possibly lost a friend. "Honestly, maybe there's a chance that Quil isn't a weak link since he imprinted on someone so much younger. I think it also has to do with what the wolves are looking for too. Sam was looking for someone _like_ Emily and not me."

"Lee?" Embry whispers pulling Leah into him. She sighs contently at the welcoming warmth as Jacob looks on quietly with a frown.

_If Leah's theory was correct then chances are that Quil wouldn't want to be with Claire in a more mature and intimate way. Maybe there's a chance for him to mature and grow out of his…childish ways? But why would Leah phase in the first place? The legends only mention males but no females; or at least as far as Dad and Old Quil know._ "Embry, you and Seth are patrolling tonight." Jacob says sitting down on the other side of Leah as Embry looks in between his Alpha and Beta before getting up with a nod.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but after having this discussion with my sis and a friend; I started to realize that there's no easy and uh, what's the word _safe_ way to explain imprinting. Either way someone's going to wind up pissed and angry. And I felt really bad because I didn't give Quil an out and so I've just been sitting on it trying to find a way to right my wrong but…I can't. Sighs. Although me and my sister both agreed that Jacob would have to be of the First Wife line and that most likely these descendants were possibly part of the Elders or Council by the time of the Third Wife. But me and friend found it odd that the wolves instead of living for as long as they can protecting the tribe only keep it up for a short period of time. And that Taha Aki just kind of left…his two sons after the Third Wife died which means there is a certain co-dependency upon the imprint that goes way beyond a simple kind of love. As if they can't function without them which if something major went down would leave an imprinted wolf out because of the restriction that is placed on them because of this strange bond. Which then lead my friend to wonder so why is there a girl? And…well he likes the idea of Leah because she changes back naked. But that's for another chapter. But anyways I wrote this while at work and typed this up around 1am when I'm supposed to be asleep because I gotta get up extra early to shovel 2-ft of snow out the drive way.


	4. Recap andJealousy?

Recap and...Jealousy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I AM the proud owner of a autographed photo of Julia Jones aka the one, the only, bad-ass she-wolf Leah Clearwater! **

* * *

Jacob sits on his couch, his mind completely blank and his lips tingling. It's a strange and wonderful sensation – the tingling feeling, on his lips. As his mind slowly begins to respond and replay over the series of events that led him to sitting on his couch, alone; he finds confusion beginning to settle in. Why is he _alone_ on the couch? Shouldn't there be another person here with him? His body is beginning to crave the sensation, wanting more of it – all over him.

_Leah kissed me_.

The realization plays over and over again inside of Jacob's head. The way Leah's eyes had softened, her lids fluttering closed, her eyelashes tickling his own lids, her warm breath fanning across his lips leading him in deeper to her presence and warmth until finally their lips touched. The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle and amazing. It lacked the pure raw emotion of need, desperation and satisfaction that was in the kiss he shared with Bella and yet, it felt so right. It feels as if _that_ should've been his first kiss.

The thought hits Jacob suddenly as his mind begins to process all of the information that he's received over the last few days. It's ranged from Leah commenting on the farfetched idea of a human girl becoming pregnant by a vampire. Then there was Leah's own chances of becoming pregnant which has led to 'Sex for Science' and finally Leah's ideas and thoughts on imprinting. The reason behind the packs' transformation is something also that cannot be overlooked.

Jacob can admit that Leah's theory on why the wolves that have imprinted did will not become a popular theory. But, Jacob cannot deny the fact that, without thinking about it, he's alluded to the same point with Sam on many occasions. Imprinting seemed to take the fight out of the wolf; it made them want to stop phasing and live a normal life. But why should it take the fight out of them? Why couldn't they be happy doing the job for as long as needed and going back to normal?

~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~

"Quil was right about the comments he made about us, you know that, right?" Leah asks softly breaking Jacob out of his thoughts. Looking over at the woman next to him, Jacob frowns trying to remember what Quil had said. "The three of us _didn't_ want this. We really didn't see the _upside_ to becoming the 'protectors'." Leah says rolling her eyes and throwing up hand quotations.

"I just wanted to be normal again." Jacob comments as he shifts down into the couch to get comfortable.

"Same here and Embry just wanted to be able to tell his mom the truth." Leah adds. Raising his arm, Jacob wraps it around Leah's shoulders and pulls her closer. She sighs as she settles in, resting her head against Jacob's chest.

Its funny how over a year ago, neither would've considered sitting so close to one another. Leah would've snapped at Jacob calling him a 'touchy-feely pervert' and he would've snapped back telling her 'in your dreams'. But now, the contact between them is so casual, normal; it's second nature with them. It's almost as if they were always meant to sit so close to one another either in comfortable silence or to provide comfort to one another.

"So…you think because _we_ don't want to stay as wolves is the reason why we haven't imprinted yet?" Jacob asks resting his cheek against the top of Leah's head. Leah nods her head in agreement.

"What about _Sam_?" Jacob asks. The only thing to keep Leah from tensing at the mention of _his_ name is the disgust and annoyance in her Alpha's voice. "He didn't want to stay wolf for long either, right?"

"Actually, yea, he did." Leah answers matter-of-factly. "He gave up his scholarship so he could keep running around the woods. For a while I wasn't talking to him because of the time he was spending in the woods." Leah admits and Jacob feels his stomach flip as Leah picks at a piece of lint on his shirt. "He always went there after we argued about him and his secrets. Eventually I told him he could stay out and live in the woods for all I cared."

"It was a release." Jacob states as Leah shrugs. "Okay…so that makes sense. If you weren't willing to play nice and put up with Sam's bullshit," Leah chuckles at Jacob's comment. "So, in order to keep him in check his spirit needed something to bring him back,"

"And so walks in Emily Young and problem solved." Leah states. "Emily has always been easy-going, _very_ forgiving and accepting of anyone and _everything_ that they do. If a _known_ serial killer told her, 'Emily, I didn't kill that convent of nuns'. Emily would believe it because there's good in _everyone_. I'm convinced it's some strange genetic fuck-up that she and Seth share."

"Serial killer? Really, Leah, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Jacob asks with a chuckle laced with skepticism. Then again, Seth is very loving towards the Cullens who are basically serial killers themselves.

"We once took a dance class with a rapist." Leah states sitting up with a deep frown. She ignores the shocked look of horror and the deep rumbling growl from her alpha as she continues. "Word got out that he missed a few classes because he was in jail for it. The guy was ID'd by the girl, they had physical evidence _and_ he admitted to the crime." Leah states as her eyes narrow. "He was kicked out of the class due to the amount of females participating and to lower the hostility but _Emily_ didn't believe a word of it. She thought it was all just '_some_ misunderstanding'. Next time you see her, ask her how Hank is doing; I'm pretty sure she goes visit him in jail from time-to-time."

Jacob feels his muscles tighten, his teeth grind and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the thought of a rapist being anywhere near _his_ beta. There is a sudden bloodlust desire to find the fucker and rip him to shreds but _only_ after beating his face in, breaking all of his bones, setting his dick on fire and –

"Would you calm down?" Leah orders as she places one hand on Jacob's shoulder and the other on his thigh. Coming out of his thoughts does Jacob suddenly realize how close he's come to phasing. Not just phasing but he realizes that he still has a tight grip on Leah.

"Sorry." Jacob apologizes after taking a few deep calming breathes.

"Sure, sure." Leah says with a small grin as she settles back against Jacob, her head resting on his chest. "The guy never touched Emily…at least not when I was around." Leah says noticing Jacob's still racing heart. Jacob sits confused about why Leah would say that and he regretfully realizes that Leah only believes he's upset because Emily was involved.

"I got upset because I couldn't stand the thought of him touching _you_." Jacob clarifies giving Leah a tight squeeze.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise." Leah mumbles as Jacob's hand slides down to her waist.

"It _shouldn't_ be a surprise." Jacob states back as Leah shrugs. Her nonchalance towards his display of affection irks him a bit as he frowns. "So…let's recap all of this," Jacob says putting one foot up on the coffee table. "If male vamps can impregnate a human girl, you can get pregnant too, right?" Jacob asks as Leah nods her head.

"Yes, so I've gotta start making sure there are condoms around." Leah says almost as if she's going over a grocery shopping list.

"Does _Embry_ keep condoms?" Jacob asks snidely.

"Of course, can't take the risk of me getting pregnant until we're absolutely ready." Leah says with a scoff. Jacob decides to ignore Leah's remark and his own jealousy by pushing on.

"So, you believe that our phasing is based upon location." Leah nods her head. "There's also a reason behind imprinting besides babies."

"Well, yea, if it was about making babies then wouldn't _all_ of the imprints be pregnant?" Leah asks as Jacob growls not liking the idea of Paul knocking up his sister. "_Wouldn't_ Quil have imprinted on someone old enough to bare his children? I mean being a spirit warrior isn't an easy job. Any of us could be killed at any moment by a vampire or just some freak accident. If tomorrow isn't promised today _then_ why would the reason be procreation?"

"Rachel doesn't want to get pregnant right now…she's thinking of going back to school." Jacob states.

"Again if imprinting was about babies than _she_ wouldn't have much of a choice, now would she? Thus, imprinting is about 'control' or a way of keeping us in check. We're not meant to live forever; we're _not_ vampires or hybrids. We were created to protect those of our tribe _not_ those we're meant to destroy." Jacob can't help the sigh and roll of his eyes at the comment. His packs continued patrolling of the area around the Cullens to ensure that the Cullens are safe is still a sore subject for Leah. The others have accepted the job because Jacob isn't ready to challenge Sam for the full power and 'whatever Alpha wants, Alpha gets'; just _not_ in Leah's eyes.

"Are you going to share this with the Council?" Jacob asks choosing to ignore the comment for the moment. He has his reasons for still hanging around Bella and her child but doesn't feel the need to explain them to his beta.

"Yea, Billy and Old Quil know I've been thinking about the matter long and hard. Old Quil seemed kind of hesitant to answer any questions I had but Billy is all for it. He thinks it's good that there's someone else doing some critical thinking on the matter. It's all theories and I _could_ possibly be wrong. I really could just be a genetic dead end serving no other purpose than just to run around on all fours being a scout."

"You keep me in check – _that's _your main purpose." Jacob says with a big smile on his face winking at Leah.

"Yea, but I'll only have that position until you find some girl with at least half a brain, thus making her smarter than your precious _Bells_, and marry her." Leah's comment about Bella doesn't aggravate Jacob as much as it used to. Maybe it's her remark about some other girl bossing him around makes him start to wonder does she boss Embry around?

_Well, of course she bosses Embry around. He wouldn't stand up against Leah._

His thoughts wander to what Leah would make Embry do, do they really _just talk_ or is there something more going on between them? Jacob frowns because he's heard from Seth and Quil that Embry and Leah are spending more and more time alone while he's over at the Cullens. He knows that Seth has come home to find Embry sleeping in Leah's bed. He _knows_ that Leah sometimes comes over to _his_ house with Embry's scent on her.

"Jake?" Leah calls feeling his arm tense around her, his muscles tightening, heart racing and an angry growl is rumbling just below her head.

"Are you really _sleeping_ with Embry?" Jacob demands leaning back to look at Leah's face. He's greeted with an innocent, sweet and confused expression. His frown deepens at how _innocent_ a girl can look when there's talk of her fucking a guy's best friend just for kicks.

"Jake," Leah starts off with a sigh, slowly shaking her head and a blush creeping across her cheeks.

_I knew IT!_

"Why Embry?" Jacob demands angrily. "I mean is this 'Sex for Science' just a cover-up so that you two you can just _fuck_ one another?" Jacob asks as Leah stares at him in surprise. Her silence only infuriates him more. "If you're shooting for stronger wolf cubs than why even _bother_ with a _delta_?" Jacob snaps as he gets up and begins pacing and back and forth in front of Leah.

He can't understand _why_ Leah would've chosen Embry to mate with. Both man and wolf are angered by the female's choice as it doesn't make _any _sense. He's the biggest and strongest male not only within the two packs but also on the entire rez. _He_ possessed the better genes that a female would like to see passed on to her children, didn't _he_ have qualities that were more desirable than _Embry_? Didn't _they_ get along well? Wasn't _he_ the one that understood her pain and she is?

"What are you saying exactly?" Leah asks her brow furrowed, her head cocked and her eyes carefully watching the tense and trembling man.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Jacob asks stopping in front of Leah and looking down at her. His stance is firm, tense and the way he's standing over Leah it would look intimidating but Leah can see the hurt, confusion and frustration in Jacob's eyes. Jacob watches as Leah looks down and her mouth opens and close quickly as if she's at a loss for words. "I – I just _thought_ we were close." Jacob admits with a sigh flopping down on the couch.

Closing his eyes he knows this whole conversation is silly and ridiculous. Just because he and Leah shared a moment doesn't entitle him to expect anything more from Leah – let alone a romantic relationship. He's learned that from Bella and certainly doesn't want to make that same mistake again.

"We are close, Jake." Leah says placing a hand lightly on Jacob's shoulder.

"I know, I – I'm just…_jealous_," Jacob sneers, "that you choose Embry to talk all this over with instead of me."

"Well, for _one_, _you_ were too busy playing _house_ with Renesmee to even be bothered with me. You're always all up on Bella and Renesmee's frozen tits that even when I _did_ want to talk to you about it, you weren't around." Jacob sits up looking at Leah in surprise.

_She _did_ want to talk to me first?_

"So Embry just so happened to be in the right place and at the right time." Leah admits with a shrug. "He saw me waiting in your garage and from there we both started talking. I eventually figured why _not_ share my thoughts with Embry. You know he's actually pretty smart, a great listener, he's thoughtful, insightful," Leah begins smiling sweetly as she names all of Embry's 'good' qualities much to the disgust of Jacob.

"Alright, _alright_, Embry was there when I wasn't. I get it." Jacob interrupts crossing his arms as Leah laughs at his pout.

"Sorry," Leah apologizes still laughing. "But what? _Now_ alluva sudden you don't like 'Sex for Science' because it's me and Embry?" Leah asks looking at Jacob with a small frown. Jacob silently debates with himself trying to decide on whether or not he should say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Yes _and_ no." Jacob admits. "Look," Jacob begins after Leah raises an eyebrow requesting him to continue on and explain. "I _don't_ think that you should just _fuck_ around with _just anybody_. If you want to have a family that's fine, I'm serious. I'm all for you being happy and if _that's_ what makes you happy then so be it. But don't you want to…_be_ in a relationship with someone that you love? Or _could_ possible love eventually?" Leah sits quietly listening to Jacob as he struggles to explain his position.

"So…you don't think I could _ever_ develop any strong feelings for Embry and vice versa?" Leah asks as her eyes darken.

"No, nonono." Jacob says quickly shaking his head. Insulting her or making her feel as if something is wrong with her isn't the right way to go. "Well I'm just saying how about giving someone else a chance that…that may….may already have feelings…for you." Jacob finishes up feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

He's finally done it; he's finally told Leah that he has feelings for her that go beyond just the simple Alpha-Beta relationship or even 'just friends' relationship. However, his instincts tell him that the heavy boulder of 'love' is still hanging over his head and it can be dropped back down on his shoulders at any moment.

"Like who?" Leah asks softly, quietly; her voice is so slow that had not been Jacob anticipating her speaking he would've missed it despite their close proximity.

"Like me." Jacob whispers back to her. "I _really_ like you, Leah." Jacob states confidently and he can't but feel himself smile as Leah's frown becomes a small frown. The frown is replaced with a frown completely as he sees doubt in her eyes. "I'm not still hung up on Bella and I _certainly_ have no interest in Ness outside of the fact that I get paid to hang out with her."

"What?" Leah asks her frown deepening.

"Bella _pays_ me to hang out with her kid." Jacob says with a tired sigh. He had wanted to keep it a secret.

"Why is she paying you?" Leah asks her eyes narrowing. This doesn't make any sense to her; Jacob was over there so much that if she didn't know any better she'd think that Jacob had imprinted on the spawn. Of course, he denied that he such a strong attachment on the creature but it didn't do anything to deter his continual visitation at the Leech Manor.

"Bella thinks that Renesmee should interact with more _normal_ people since she'll possess the ability to interact with humans more." Jacob explains. "She thinks that the Cullens own social behavior is not 'conducive to a healthy and stable environment' for the kid to grow up in." Jacob says rolling his eyes as he quotes Bella.

"And so she _pays_ you for that?" Leah asks and Jacob nods his head.

"I really _don't_ want to be there at all. You were right about Bella just leading me on and I really don't want to put up with her. You know she _still_ tries to act as if she _can't live_ without me? Pfft, she's already dead. On top of that the stench gives me migraines and by the time I get home I'm too tired to do anything else but sleep wherever I just happen to settle for more than a few minutes." Jacob explains. "She wants me and Edward to get all buddy-buddy. So some times I'm actually babysitting the spawn and most times I'm with Bella."

"So you're being paid to hang out with Bella?" Leah repeats making sure she has the whole thing figured out. Jacob nods his head. "HA! How pathetic and desperate can that girl get? I'll never know what you saw in her, Jake, but you certainly picked a _real_ piece of work to throw _everything_ away for." Leah says chuckling darkly. Jacob rolls his eyes knowing that he's been expecting just this kind of response out of Leah when she finally learned the news. "But, uh…you like me, huh?" Leah asks smiling over at Jacob. He feels his heart race as there's a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yea." Jacob agrees nodding his head as Leah sits back against the couch. His body begins to heat up as he feels the skin of her arm pressed against his.

"Do you just _like_ me or _like, _like me?" Leah asks.

"I really, _really_ _like_ you like." Jacob says with a small grin as he leans in giving Leah a nod. He watches her closely as her eyelids grow heavy and her lips part slightly. "Do _you_ like me?" Jacob asks his eyes focused on Leah's full lips, his voice low, deep and husky. His muscles tighten as she bites her bottom lip and he has the hunger to nibble and lick it. "Do you?" Jacob whispers as he stops only a few centimeters from Leah's lips.

"Yes." Leah breathes out before she closes off the rest of the gap and their lips connect. Her full lips easily overlap his and he gently catches her bottom lip in between his own. The two slowly part as Jacob can feel his heart pounding deep within his chest, reveling in the tender moment.

~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~

_She left? Why the hell did she leave?_

Jacob wonders to himself with a deep frown, hot fire shooting up and down his spine at Leah's sudden disappearance. He doesn't recall her saying anything and he stands up stomping towards the back door following her scent. Stripping off his shirt with a growl Jacob _tries_ to calm his anger preparing to phase and go find Leah when suddenly her painful howl erupts in the woods.

"SHIT!" Jacob growls as he rips off his cargos, jumps off the porch, phasing in mid-air and tears off for the trees to find Leah.

* * *

A/N: So here is the long-awaited update for Leah's Propaganda. I've been working on this off and on for a while but couldn't decide upon the write approach to take it. Dangit, if my mind and heart isn't set on making this into a Blackwater story. Where did Leah go? Even more pressing what has happened to Leah? Will Jake like what he finds? What about Embry? What are his thoughts going to be on Leah and Jake's kiss?

Anyone whose still stuck with this story I can't thank you all enough for being so patient with me. But you gotta admit that Wake-up Call is a nice apology right? ^-^; Right? Well…uh, how about all the Blackwater fluff? Those can make up for it right? Of course they do! But I am TI-R-ED! My personal trainer kicked my ass twice – and that's for each ass cheek. -_-; It's not MY fault I got an ass that won't allow the small of my back to touch the floor. And I don't _want_ to lose that onion either; that's my bread n' butter. My ass will save me some day! What's a black girl without an ass? It's like a priest without his cross, a bird without his wings (apologies to the kiwi and emu), a wolf without her pack, a mouse without her cheese. And let me say that this has been a rough week. -_-;

So some of you already know last Tuesday my aunt died, I'm good but we're still awaiting news…STILL! Over a WEEK LATER! I love my cousin, I do but she needs to learn how to open her mouth and say something!

Then this week, Tuesday (again) I wake up to find my fish ALL dead, someone ate my lunch, I can't fix breakfast, someone decides to try and start shit with me, I _almost_ get into a fender bender (which would've TOTALLY been my fault because I got distracted by the gorgeous 2010 green Chevy Corvette sitting outside a church) and then an old ex-boyfriend of mine tries to get cute with me over some old BS!

But everyday has been a _real_ busy day and I've not had more than ONE hour to just sit in my room and relax. Believe it or not…which you probably won't but I'm an introvert. I can get out there and be all extroverted and shit but man, if I don't get tired of the public a whole lot quicker. What I really need is a day to myself and just…zen. No where to be, no obligations, no appointments; just me, my green grape walls, my bed and no one else. But…after IM'ing my sister doesn't sound possible since the kids are spending the weekend with us and we're off to Kings Island tomorrow _after_ the 3-yr olds soccer game. Le sigh.

So make my weekend by reviewing. Give me something to smile at while my battery and patience slowly drains.


	5. Admission and Pain

Admission and Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. And I suppose it's all for the best because I guess there has to be those poor, pitiful girls who believe that love is all about living with some controlling, creepy stalker who has a thing for pitiful damsel in distress types. Who else will feed the male ego into letting them believe that a woman cannot live or even stand out without him? Which is why Leah rocks!**

* * *

Leah pulls back from the kiss, biting her bottom lip and fighting the urge to lick Jacob's lips to just taste him one more time. Her eyes shoot open as she a thought suddenly hits her and as much as she knows her actions will seriously piss off her Almighty Alpha; she'll work that out with him later. Getting up from the coach, she moves through the living room, past the kitchen and out the back door making a beeline for the trees. Once she's far enough away, she strips off her clothes, tying them to her cord and phases reaching out for Embry.

_'I can't believe you, Embry. That's – that's my sister you're talking about screwing around with.'_ Seth whines as he runs his circuit. No matter how hard Seth has tried, he can't shake the thoughts of some other guy holding, hugging and kissing all up on his sister. _'It's bad enough that Sam did it.'_ Seth thinks to himself as an image of Sam and Leah making out pops in his head.

'_Seth, you really need to just calm down.'_ Embry huffs as he frowns at the mental image in his head. _'I get it; no guy wants to see a make-out session regardless of _who's_ involved. But don't you think you're overreacting?'_ Embry questions as he pivots and runs along the river. They've both run this circuit so many times that they run it without thinking, seeing or even smelling. A little bit of info that their Alpha wouldn't appreciate but it's not as if anyone was going to tell him.

'_I just might.'_ Leah breaks in causing Seth to claim up and whimper.

'_Lee, how long have you been listening?'_ Seth asks cautiously afraid of what his sister will do if she finds out he was reliving old memories of her and Sam.

'_Long enough to realize that kissing Sam was disgusting.'_ Leah says with disgust. _'And that you definitely need to get yourself a girlfriend if you're worried about me and Embry kissing.'_ Seth is suddenly bombarded with images of him kissing Leah, her sweet scent enveloping him and feeling her warm, hot –

'_EMBRY!' Seth growls out as Embry chuckles._

'_Sometimes it's hard to keep the filter up.' _Embry says with no hint of remorse. _'So what's up, Lee? It's not time to switch shifts or is there trouble?'_ Embry asks stopping as he notices Leah heading in his direction.

'_Everything's fine but I need to talk to you. Right now.'_ Leah says as Embry's tail begins to wag and he turns to meet her half way.

'_You two aren't going to make-out or…or do _it_, are ya?'_ Seth asks as the two wolves race to cover the most distance before meeting one another.

'_Oh, grow up, Seth.'_ Leah snarls but images pop up of Embry sitting on a couch, shirtless, his cut offs unfastened, arms spread straight out on the back of the couch. The image gets closer and closer as Embry licks his lips –

'_Alright, ALRIGHT! Y'all – y'all talk and I'm going to phase out for like 20 minutes. Ugh, you two are nasty.'_ Seth grumbles as he stops and he's suddenly gone.

'_Nice image.' _Embry throws out laughing as his tongue lulls out his mouth.

'_Hey, I can't let you just beat me in made up images.'_ Leah states triumphantly. Embry slows down, silently admitting defeat as Leah has already covered 2/3 of the terrain that he's already ran since staring her patrol. _'That's cuz 'I'm the best'!'_ Leah says in her best Toad voice.

The two duck behind some trees, phasing and dressing themselves before coming out and into the open. Embry waits patiently knowing that Leah has to deal with her shorts and t-shirt; his mind can't help but wander to the days where Leah just wears a simple dress to patrol in since it allows her to change quickly. He chuckles some more, walking out to meet Leah once she's out in the small clearing.

"I think you've played way too much Mario Kart." Embry says with a knowing smile and a shake of his head.

"I think you've finally gotten tired of me beating your ass in it." Leah states shifting her weight to her right foot, crossing her arms and holding her chin up cockily. "But…you did _finally_ beat me in something." Leah says with a deep sigh. Embry is caught off guard by the statement and finds himself confused by what Leah could be referring to. "You were right about Jake." Leah says clearing up Embry's confusion.

"OH!" Embry says his eyes widening as he draws out the word. Leah simply nods her head as Embry looks down at her.

It's interesting how the two warriors have found themselves in this situation. What had started out as simply two friends sitting down and talking, rather Leah talking and complaining, about Jacob Black and his time spent with the Cullens. Leah was upset that Jacob was spending so much time with Bella and her daughter, leaving Leah feeling as if she didn't have anyone to talk to. Embry had shown up at Jacob's garage looking to borrow a tool so that he could fix his dirt bike, just to have something to do for the day, and found his beta sitting up on the stool with a deep scowl on her face. Embry could tell that she was upset and looked as if she really needed to vent; it's a look that he's used to seeing on his mother's face. So, Embry did something he never thought he'd actually do and that was asking Leah 'what's wrong?' Something even more amazing happened was that Leah opened up to Embry and just started talking.

Needless to say, Embry was caught completely off guard by sudden opening of the flood gates. All he could was sit down on the bucket seats Jacob has in his garage and just _listen_ to everything that Leah had to say. He didn't interrupt her along the way, give her judgmental looks but instead nodded his head at the appropriate points, let his expressions show when he was surprised, understanding or approved. Leah hadn't she told Embry what was bothering her _that_ day but went back a little bit further. After a few hours, she took in a deep breath and looked down at him as if surprised that he was still there, listening to her. She had apologized for unloading everything on him all of a sudden but he quickly brushed it off saying that he was glad she opened up to him.

Leah was so appreciative that she had invited Embry over to her house for dinner which he gladly accepted. It seemed to be the perfect deal; Leah would talk and vent to Embry while he'd lend the quiet, sympathetic and _empathetic_ ear. After a certain point the two had pushed past Leah's troubles, problems and demons and just became comfortable hanging out with one another. Despite the fact that they were pack mates the two hadn't 'clicked' together for one reason or another. Embry simply pointed out that it could've been because she hadn't grown up as close to him as she did with Jake and Quil; after all majority of the pack was made up of the Council member's children and grandchild.

The two grew comfortable with one another that they became playful and teasing with one another. When Leah had mentioned her leech jizz thoughts Embry was surprised just like everyone else but mainly because Leah had decided to put it all out there in front of the entire pack. It seemed to be a conversation that they would've held over Halo or in his shed while he was working on his bike. He didn't bother asking her why she brought up then but instead pushed her to think more about it. They shared thoughts, feelings and ideas about imprinting, shape-shifting and the wolves inside of them. It was Embry that had pointed out to Leah that imprinting couldn't be about kids because no one was pregnant and after Jacob's attack it wasn't certain that any of them could live long enough to see kids grow up. Embry had even gone so far to mention that maybe if Leah was right it'd explain why everyone was so protective of her as the female; not because she was weaker but because she'd be the better candidate for raising the next generation of wolves. She'd have the maternal instincts but wouldn't be so quick to coddle the cub or cubs and would teach them not only human societal rules but the pack rules as well.

Somehow or other at some point Leah had gone on about Jacob wondering when he was going to run off into the sunset with Bella and the Cullens. Embry's not sure why he said it at the time, but he did, telling Leah that Jacob cared more for Leah then he let on. She had, of course, laughed at the idea; she was, in fact, rolling around on the rug in his room, in tears laughing at the idea of Jacob Black holding any feelings for her. It was no secret between Jacob, Quil and Embry that Jacob Black used to have the biggest crush on Leah Clearwater before Bella Swan ever showed up. Maybe he said it to get Leah to stop from complaining about him; maybe she just needed to know that he as her leader did actually care and respect her. He later told a part of himself that he said it because he wanted Leah to feel better about herself and if he expressed his interest in her that it'd only make their situation awkward.

'Sex for Science' didn't make things awkward but it seemed to bring them closer together. Sometimes they'd stay up late after their patrols and talk about the different reasons for why Leah hadn't had her period; it was an awkward conversation in the start but Embry had pushed past that for her. Eventually the pair would fall asleep on Leah's bed and Embry would wake up the next morning content with the good night sleep that he had. Or during their discussions, he'd push her, she'd push him back and a wrestling match would ensue leaving them winded, laughing and happy regardless of who won or lost. Leah had started off as a friend he'd just listen to becoming a friend that he could sit up with and talk about anything and everything to…now? Embry looks back at Leah as she stands looking back at him expectantly awaiting his response. He smiles half-heartedly knowing that she's expecting to hear an 'I told you so'. Embry sighs shaking his head as he chuckles dryly to himself; he can't say that to her.

"I wish I wasn't right." Embry says surprising Leah by his admission.

He watches as her eyes widen in surprise and she bites her bottom lip with her brow furrowed. It's the face she makes when she's thinking, she's processing everything inside of her head and he holds onto her. Embry isn't sure what Leah is thinking over; maybe it's the fact that two un-imprinted wolves have suddenly expressed feelings for her? Maybe she's trying to figure out who's being sincere? Is she weighing the risks? Or maybe she's thinking about the pros and cons of a relationship with either one?

"Lee," Embry breathes out as he gently cups Leah's chin, raising her face so that she'll look into his eyes. Embry finds himself swimming in them again just like always since the beginning of their friendship. It has been the soft hazel color that no matter how bad of day he's had either at school, dealing with his mother or even putting up with the Cullens' stink it always makes everything alright. Embry has considered himself lucky to have had these pools to gaze into; Quil wouldn't be interested, Seth could just look into a mirror and Jake was too busy playing nice with the hybrid to take notice – but not anymore. Seizing the opportunity, Embry lightly brushes his lips against Leah's enjoying the softness, warmth and fullness of her lips before placing a light kiss against them.

Hearing her breathe hitch, he smiles as he plants another light kiss followed by another and another. Leah sighs softly before returning the kiss and Embry feels his whole body singing and tingling with the excitement of his and Leah's first kiss. He licks her bottom lip earning a soft moan from her after he breaks their kiss and rests his forehead against hers. Her hands are resting lightly on his chest as he has one hand resting on her hip and the other underneath her shirt just at the small of her back. The forest is quiet around them but the suddenly silence does register to either one of them as they are both caught up in the tender moment and within their own thoughts.

* * *

He tears through the trees, his nostrils flared, breathing heavy and his tongue hanging out tasting and dissecting every scent in the air. He doesn't register the others thoughts and questions as his huge paws come down heavy upon the ground easily breaking fallen trees and his claws rip into the earth with a heated viciousness that outside of the simplest animalistic nature. He's driven by pure rage, jealousy and vengeance. The animals of the forest since his presence from miles around and all seek cover to stay out of the black wolf's path. In the darkness, he is camouflaged and a small mouse shrieks in horror as it is caught unawares by the massive beast and collapses on the forest floor; its tiny heart beating faster than its body can handle.

~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*

Sam was heading home from his patrol to see his sweet Emily when he happened to overhear Quil inside talking to Emily in a hurried and frustrated voice. He normally would've gone in and questioned his brother to find out what was going on but he held back because Quil was no longer his brother. Quil had decided to betray him same as Embry, Seth, Jacob and _especially Leah_. He was no longer there alpha and didn't feel comfortable getting involved into their affairs; mainly because if they had problems then it'd affect Jacob's pack. Sam can't help the smile that graces his lips thinking about the possibility of discord within Jacob's pack and how the Council will take the news.

"Slow down, Quil, slow down." Emily orders Quil as she turns around and puts a sandwich down in front of him. "Now say that again. Leah said _what_?" Sam's ears prick at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. There's a small tinge of pain whenever Leah's name is mentioned and his chest echoes the loss.

"Leah has been thinking about imprinting. She's got these new _fucked up_ theories about _why_ we imprinted." Quil says completely ignoring the sandwich. Quil had come to have someone to vent on, not to eat and besides if Leah found out that Quil had eaten anything of Emily's it'd mean he'd be banned from Leah's fry bread for weeks – so not worth it.

"And she doesn't think it has to do with babies, right?" Emily clarifies as Quil nods his head.

"Leah thinks _we_ imprinted because we are weak." A growl escapes Quil's lips at the thought and Emily, tentatively, takes a step back. Sam holds his breath wanting to hear more of what Lee-Lee has been saying. "She says that because me, Sam, Paul and Jared _all_ liked being wolves more so than staying human that we imprinted to keep us in check." Quil adds and Emily frowns. "She also believes that so far _we_ are the only ones that even changed because we live on the southeast side of the rez putting us closer to the Cullens than the rest of the boys on the rez." Sam can't help but nod his head in silent agreement on that point. He had wondered why _he_ had to phase out of all the young boys and men on the rez but if location was key then it made sense.

"Okay, well…those are just Leah's theories, Quil." Emily says slowly. Sam can hear the fear and anxiety in her voice over being in a room alone with a riled up wolf. Quil has calmed down by getting this conversation off of his chest and Sam doesn't see any immediate danger to his imprint.

"Yea that's what Jake said." Quil admits with a heavy sigh, the tension freeing from his body with the gush of air. "But you want to know what the funniest thing about this whole conversation that we've had?" Quil asks chuckling lightly.

"What's that?" Emily asks finding herself relaxing with Quil's smile.

"Leah and Embry trying to have cubs together." Quil says laughing. Emily gasps and Sam feels his heart clench and the air sucked out of him.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks her voice low.

"Leah and Embry are like an item now or something." Quil says shrugging his shoulders. "What started this whole mess was the thought that if Bella could pop out a vampire baby then Leah should be able to have wolf cubs." Quil explains. "She thinks that the Cullens presence is preventing her…body…from…working normal, I guess. But she thinks that if she can get far enough away from the Cullens then she can start having a family."

"With _Embry_?" Emily asks in disbelief. Quil nods his head.

"Well whether or not it works is between them but 'Sex for Science' does seem to be a go." Quil says and _that_ was all that Sam had needed to hear.

~*~*~* End Flashback~*~*~*~*

It's that final part of the conversation that has Sam tearing through the woods, his mind running faster than his legs are carrying him; his thoughts going over the time he's spent with Leah. He recalls the moments that they shared together, their first kiss, the first time they made love and the way she'd smile at him when he'd call her name. Lee-Lee was _his_; not Embry's.

He didn't believe; he doesn't _want_ to believe it.

His rage continues to build as he thinks about someone else hurting _his_ Lee-Lee. Embry was going to imprint and that would Leah hurt and broken – again. He promised himself that he'd never let anyone or anything hurt Lee-Lee ever again. But she made that job harder for him when she left his pack to follow _Jacob's_. And if it _was_ true, deep down inside he know that it's totally _not_ true but if it was, _why_ would settle for such a low ranking wolf like Embry? Jacob he could understand because Jacob was the only wolf that ranked higher than Lee-Lee. He'd still deal with Jacob as he's about to deal with Embry but why mate _beneath_ her?

Sam skids to a halt as he picks up the scent that he's been searching for. The questions of his pack still go unheard as they now only sound like muffled sounds trying futilely to break the wall of his pounding heart and rushing blood inside his head. He recalled passing Embry's scent not too long ago and followed that same trail based upon sheer instinct. What has brought him to this full stop is the second scent that has joined the one he seeks. It's a sweet, warm and intoxicating scent.

_Leah_.

Sam stalks forward, silently moving through the forest as he edges closer and closer to the two. He stops watching as Embry calls Leah's name and cups her chin lightly. And to his horror the two begin kissing – right in front of _him_. The dark colors of the forest and the two people around him disappear and are replaced with a deep, heated red color. The fur on his hackles rises, his claws dig into the earth, his muscles tense and his head only rings out one thought _'NO'_. With a feral snarl, Sam tears through the trees and lunges at Embry with the intent of removing the object of Leah's affection.

The attack happens so fast that neither, Leah or Embry, is aware of what the danger is until it's too late. Embry feels the wind knocked out of him as he hits the cool forest floor, his ribs cracking under the pressure of his attacker and his neck heating up with the hot, heavy breath of his enemy. Embry tries to push off of the ground but finds himself unable to before a tearing pain rips through him as he feels teeth biting into his shoulder, neck and back. Fear overtakes him but it's not fear for himself but for the girl he was just holding in his arms.

"NO! STOP IT!" Leah yells somewhere behind him. Shutting his eyes, Embry lets the familiar heated lava shoot down his spine as the desire to kill whatever has _dared_ attack him and Leah takes over. In a matter of seconds, Embry's copper-toned body is replaced with the mass, bulk and fur of a dark grey wolf with a black patch on its back. During his transformation, his attacker's grip had loosened and Embry finds himself able to kick its legs out from underneath it. Jumping up he whips around and latches on to the intruder and jerks his head quickly to the left causing the beast to lose its balance. Jumping back, Embry quickly scans the area trying to find Leah and jumps letting out a vicious snarl as something bumps into him.

'_Lee.'_ Embry whispers with relief to find her alright and phased into her wolf form.

'_LOOK OUT!'_ Leah yells as Embry quickly turns his head to see Sam lunging at him. His thoughts are a kaleidoscope of confused thoughts, emotions and actions. Leah's voice keeps ringing in his head as the huge black wolf tries to snap at him again. She's trying to reason with the other alpha but, of course, it doesn't work because he can't hear her thoughts. She's tried to get his attention as a human but the danger is much too high considering how they don't know what has put him on this rampage. Lowering his ears, Embry growls at Sam as his ears lay back flat, his chest puffs out and his legs stiffen. The wolf inside of him is snarling at the challenge placed by this rival – what?

Leah runs up and latches onto Sam's neck and begins shaking her head viciously. Sam yelps in pain but with his huge shoulder, he easily brushes her off and to the ground. Embry takes his chance and bites onto Sam's muzzle and quickly jerks his head, again, toppling over the black wolf and pinning him to the ground. Placing his paw on his neck, Embry growls a warning of submission but is knocked over as Sam jumps up and bites into his back. A painful howl erupts from his throat as he feels Sam's teeth and claws tearing into his haunches and back.

The taste of blood on his tongue only excites Sam more as he feels victory just within his grasp. He can feel his prey slowly weakening under his vicious attacks; the muffled sounds from earlier are now louder and there seems to be more but he ignores them completely. The red haze still clouds his vision as he only focuses on mauling the smaller wolf before him. With a sharp yelp, he feels teeth and claws biting into his back and haunches and releases the wolf, turning around quickly to break free of this new attacker's hold. The moment he whips around he finds nothing but he can smell his blood now mixed in with that of the rival male. Turning his attention back to his focus, he lets a wolfish grin cross his muzzle finding him whimpering, limping and barely standing before him. Puffing his chest out in assured victory, he rises to his full height and lunges out at his hapless victim and bites into its neck, his claws finishing the job that had already started. The smaller wolf's howl of pain is music to his ears but there's a twinge of pain and…guilt?

It had all happened so fast that before Embry knew what had happened it was too late. He saw Sam standing over him; he tried to get Leah to go for help, to call for Jake, Quil or even Seth – _anyone_. He knew he couldn't win this fight alone, not against an alpha male. But both of their thoughts were too jumbled and focused on minimizing the amount of damage received – but that failed. In a flash, light gray fur was in his line of sight and before Embry could realize what had happened, Leah had jumped in front of him, stopping Sam's attack but at the cost of _her_ receiving the blows instead of Embry.

'_NO!'_ Embry howled as Leah's own painful howl masked his own resounding throughout the entire forest. Tears fill Embry's eyes as he struggles to get back on his feet and save Leah. With one eye open, Embry still struggles to plant his feet as Leah's body is viciously assaulted, her blood filling the air around him, her back being ripped open as Sam shook Leah's neck.

His horror is soon replaced with rage and confusion as the rest of his pack joins in. Time seems to lose all meaning for Embry as he drags his body over towards the wolves as Jacob, Seth and Quil all search his mind for an explanation of what has been going on. Jacob seeing all that he needs bows his head as he tears off into the forest moving as fast as he possibly can. His heart clenching as he tries to reach out to Leah, trying to calm her down and make sure that he's alright.

'_Sam STOP!'_ Jacob orders as he continues heading towards the pair. Relief is short lived as Sam releases his hold on the wolf and she drops to the ground like a rag doll, her body returning back to its human form.

Sam stands frozen in horror as he looks down at the bloody, torn and battered woman beneath him. The scent of her blood engulfs him everywhere, in the air he breathes, the taste on his tongue and as he slowly steps back, he sees her blood covering his paws and chest. The true realization of the scene hitting him full force as he phases back to his human form, falling to his knees, his eyes full of tears and his chest constricting. He wants to hold her, pull her into his arms telling her that he's sorry, that he'll never hurt her; that he _never_ meant to hurt her.

The rest of the wolves all arrive in the small clearing at the same time and if fear, worry and confusion weren't at the forefront of their minds, someone would've commented that they've all just run faster than Leah ever has. The scene before them is surreal that no one knows what to do, who to help or who to blame. Embry, Sam and Leah are all covered in blood with all three's scent mixing together into a horrific, metallic cocktail. All they see is Leah lying limp on the forest floor, Embry struggling to crawl towards her and Sam kneeling not too far away from Leah looking broken and shattered.

It's Jacob that immediately makes the first move, phasing and running towards Leah as she seems to be the one in dire need of help. He gently strokes her hair whispering her name trying to get a response from her but only gets silence. The wolf inside of him is enraged and rabid, the urge to turn and attack the black wolf and leave him in worst shape than his beta is almost overwhelming – almost. The human side in him although feels the need to cry, scream and plead for Leah to say something is suppressed by the rationale that 'Leah needs help'.

"Quil run to the Cullens and get Carlisle. NOW!" Jacob orders as Quil bows his head and tears off following the order. Leaning down Jacob can hear Leah's faint and shallow breathing which is soon replaced with a strained moan as his head shoots up. Looking over Jacob sees Seth whimpering and licking at his sister's wounds trying to wash away the blood and for comfort, whether it's for his or hers is uncertain. "Seth, don't do that." Jacob orders softly as he gently pushes his head away. Seth whimpers pitifully, begging his alpha to let him continue and Jacob sighs, nodding his head in consent.

As much as it hurts him to leave her right now he gets up and moves towards Embry. The other wolf's body now shivering from the strain he's put himself through trying to reach his pack mate. The moment Embry feels Jacob hand on his shoulder, he collapses from exhaustion. His body relieved to know that the fighting is over, that help is on the way and that Leah will be looked after. Embry lies panting desperately gulping up air as he sees Quil run into Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. They had all heard Leah's howl and were on their way to see what was going on. Anger ripples through Embry and Quil both as the Cullens delayed response frustrates them both. Looking over at Leah, now, surrounded by Seth and the other wolves darkness quickly moves in, beginning to consume him. Embry never sees the Cullens arrival but he can smell them and the moment he hears Jacob's voice ordering them to tend to Leah he gives into the exhaustion and dark.

* * *

A/N: So this idea just suddenly hit me at 3am this morning and I just had to type it up. I really didn't want things to go _this_ far but that's what my mind and fingers came up with. Who knew? But there goes this update that I've managed to finish. I wish I could say that I'd have maybe three more updates ready to be posted by the end of the day but I'm headed off to an amusement park. ^-^ YAY! Yesterday was a restful day without much happening outside of the soccer game my niece played in. I tell you there is _nothing_ cuter than a bunch of preschoolers running around trying to kick a ball up and down a field. Some just kick it straight out of bounds, some actually have control (one, really), others just stand there dazed and confused while others, my niece, just run as fast as their little legs will carry them after the ball but then lock up once the ball is in front of them. LOL. Too cute! Like my sugar levels sky rocketed that's how cute it was.

But you all know what to do. Read and review. Tell me what you think. Some of you wanted Embry to try just a little bit harder for Leah and so now he's thrown his hat into the race but damnit, if Sam just didn't show up and ruin the whole thing with his blind jealous rage. OH! I HOPE Jacob tears into him. YOU HEAR ME, ULEY! *shakes fist at Sam* I HOPE JACOB RIPS THE FLESH FROM YOUR PAWS AND SHOVES THAT SANDWICH EMILY TRIED TO MAKE QUIL EAT UP YOUR ASS! *Sam cringes* That's right you better cringe! *flinches at Sam* Punk-ass bitch!


	6. Epiphanies

Ephiphanies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Also I do not condone the use of drugs or cutting. *points fingers at the impressionable readers* I'm not saying do it.**

* * *

She returns to the world of the living and for a second really wishes she hadn't. There's a hot pain in her neck, back and shoulders that makes her stop and wonder why someone would intentionally self-mutilate themselves. It's a thought that stops cold because she wasn't one to judge and when she was at her lowest the idea of cutting herself had seemed like an interesting alternative to escape the pain that came with the territory of being Leah Clearwater: the bitter ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley and the only female in a pack of raucous teenage boys. It was the wolf gene that squashed the idea as she sat in Rita Howard's cool, dark room one night completely tired of male company but not tired enough that she'd settle for hanging out with Emily.

Rita had always been a dark and moody child growing up and she had only grown into a darker and even moodier teenager. The two sat in Rita's room, a thick towel stuffed under the door and smoke detector batteries removed in a thick cloud of smoke that left both girls' eyes bloodshot red. Together the two shared a joint and complained about every woe known to man from _that worthless two-timing bastard Sam Uley_ to _the fuckin' pig-headed Americans wanting to stick their nose in everywhere to 'help out' the less fortunate while not wanting to 'help out' the less fortunate in their own yard_. The small plant's medicinal qualities soon had its effects on Leah, being locked away in that tiny room that had her body sweating like it was a sauna and the only thing to had kept her in there for more than ten minutes was the fact that Rita kept snacks stock piled in an huge trunk that had been a 'college gift' from her grandmother. _The optimistic old windbag_. Rita had said affectionately when Leah lazily questioned the object. Somehow it lured Leah with its simplicity and the bright, glowing bronze lock that screamed security and privacy – something she was lacking in her newly discovered life and role.

Leah only vaguely remembers everything that transpired in that tiny room on that dark, stormy night. Maybe there had been some exploratory and careful kissing that led to Rita remarking on the softness of Leah's lips or maybe it was when Leah shed her shirt to sit in just jean shorts and a bra, fanning herself with a _Bazaar_ magazine that neither seemed to know how it miraculously appeared amongst a pair whose best outfit consisted of matching summer dresses, an impulse buy of both girls on an oddly bright and sunny day that had melted the melancholy mood that inhabited each of them, that made Rita casually ask in a daze what she had to do to get a six-pack of abs that would make Janet Jackson weep.

However, what has always stood out in Leah's mind about that day was when Rita talking in a dull, monotone voice that in her hazy mind suddenly had her giggling expecting Rita to say at any moment_ Bueller. Has anyone seen Bueller?_ Instead, Rita had deftly pulled out a switchblade and started talking about how much life sucked – which they were both in accordance with. Leah had looked on with heavy lidded eyes as Rita deftly scarred her skin with ease and comfort of a practiced knife fighter. Her body and mind was caught up in a duel of control over her reactions that she just didn't have the heart to care. That was until Rita looked at her – _really_ looked at her, their brown eyes locked in a gaze of soul searching. Leah's wolf reacted far too late as the knife was swung down with such a speed that Leah could merely only flinch as its warm, steel blade sliced through a third of her thumb and the webbing.

The weed had slowed both of their reactions and for a moment the two sat there, just staring between each other and the knife until finally reality began to settle in for Leah. Anger had begun to build up as she reached down and pulled the knife out of her hand with a simple _Rita, what the fuck? Are you crazy?_

Rita had then seemed to shatter like a porcelain doll, her vizard of indifference towards the world and all those in it crumbling along with her face as hot tears began to gush from her eyes. Leah remembers how it seemed as if a dam had broken and all the pain, tears and sense of vulnerability had chosen this one moment to make their presence known. It was probably the type of moment that a psychiatrist lives for, when their patient finally overcomes their inhibitions and stubbornness finally letting out everything that they've held within. Leah could only look on, her eyes oscillating between Rita and her hand. She looked on for a moment with a mild and morbid interest as her skin slowly stitched itself back together in what was only a matter of seconds leaving only a light pink marker that promised to fade away once she looked away.

Leah had then only admonished Rita for her carelessness stating how she could've almost cut off her thumb. Rita did not even begin to calm down until Leah showed her hand, the remnants of blood having already blended in with the wine colored shag rug that they sat upon. The pain had been a slight rush for a moment and even witnessing her body miraculously heal itself had intrigued Leah as the idea of continuing with the act was entertained for a moment. With a deep huff Leah stopped it knowing that, among many things in her life, cutting wasn't healthy and heaven forbid word got out that Leah Clearwater was cutting herself. She didn't want to feed into Sam's ego letting him think, that yet again, he had such a strong impact on her life that she just couldn't function. _That's some Bella Swan bullshit_ had been her thought with a deep frown, letting out a huff of air through her nostrils and licking her parched lips.

She had left Rita's that night with a newfound sense of self which seemed to always be the case after spending the entire afternoon and part of the evening smoking weed, eating _Doritos_ and the, inevitable, spilling of blood. Rita escorted her to the front door, the waterworks having stopped like a sluice and the only sign of her tears was the streaked mascara that now covered her russet cheeks. Pausing at the door the two girls stood outside, watching the torrential downpour of rain, both unsure how to part ways and each knowing that this would be the last time that they'd hang out together.

Rita had offered Leah a raincoat, that Leah gratefully accepted as it was an offering that would require Leah's presence at her threshold again, if to simply return the borrowed item. The sleeves were five inches too short and felt tight and restricting around her biceps and armpits. _You've grown_. Rita had commented, nodding her head at Leah and the too small slicker that Leah couldn't even button across her chest. The two exchanged glances, again, but this time it was a deeper look that intuitively looked into the other's soul. Leah isn't sure how to explain but in that second Rita _saw_ her for what she was – for what she had become – and she in turn saw the same in Rita.

_If we live long enough we'll be best friends some day but in the meantime…__trust one of them. They can't _all_ be that bad_.

Rita's statement was enervate and the tone affected Leah who simply nodded and walked off, hands stuffed in the pockets fumbling with Rita's lighter and some earrings that were left behind.

It wasn't until Leah got home and suffered a stern lecture that Harry would've been proud of from Seth, of all people, when she came home soaked, bloodshot eyes (the wolf gene couldn't burn through a good bag of weed quickly enough), smelling of pot, blood and whatever else she thought he was _too_ young to know about and picked up thanks to his newfound 'gifts'. In her frustration, she snapped at him and let it slip out that Rita had already cut her with a knife and the last thing she needed was him cutting her with his tongue. That comment alone brought a hush upon the room and Leah still not been reeling from the high and then the contact high from wearing Rita's coat that seemed to had been made of rubber and weed she probably would've cared.

It was hard to care about anything at that point with the way her life was falling apart – correction, _had_ fallen apart with Seth pacing the linoleum kitchen floor trying to remain calm, telling Leah about how _she_ must utilize better judgment when choosing her friends and not hanging out with the 'wrong crowd'. Unfortunately, Leah's system had pushed out the last of the hash on that comment, the fresh air from the walk home, the aroma of fry bread and fish permeating her senses and clearing her head. Leah Clearwater was back and in control and unleashed on Seth a fury of anger about _how_ ironic it was that he would tell her to pick a 'better' crowd when _they_ were the ones now hanging out with the 'Steroid Crew', how people thought that _they_ were the ones selling drugs and had 'foolishly' allowed themselves to be seduced by whatever Sam Uley was pushing. _But it's not true_ had been Seth's meek answer, his five foot eleven and three-quarter inch frame cowering under Leah's five foot ten rage, his brown eyes wide and lips turned down into a small pout.

It was true what both Seth, in his it's-always-sunny-in-La-Push-with-rainbows-smiles-puppies and glittery unicorn, and Rita, in her somber and profound manner, had said to her that night. Leah did have to open up to someone and she wasn't a whoring drug dealer either. _Sometimes the truth sucks but you gotta just accept it and deal with it_. Those were some of Harry's axioms for life along with: it's not where you life, it's how you live.

It was this epiphany that Leah awoke to the next day, apologizing to Seth for going off on him, returning Rita her raincoat to find out that she was going away to community college but would be back in the spring where they'd catch up and then off to Jacob's place to talk to him about the monkey on her back: imprinting. Instead of talking to Jacob, however, Leah wound up confiding in Embry, definitely, the dark horse in her small stack of friends, acquaintances and associates.

Thinking of Jacob, Embry and imprinting does a bit of color comes to her world as the pain slowly ebbs away. There's a warm peachy color to her closed eyelids as a melodious voice assaults her ear eliciting a deep frown of annoyance, the sweet smell of roses, bleach and clumps of wet sugar on a hot summery day forces her eyes to open.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Carlisle says flashing a bright into Leah's eyes, her pupils dilating properly as he quickly pockets the light pen and to Leah's annoyance begins to apply pressure to her 'trouble' areas. She's no longer in pain but she can't help but feel her skin crawl at his frigid touch, his cold fingertips pressing into areas that has her wolf snarling and leaves her feeling uncomfortable and somewhat violated. "If you've got the strength I strongly suggest that you sit up and go downstairs to calm everyone down."

Leah slowly sits up, rolling out her shoulders and neck feeling bones crack and cartilage pop as everything begins to settle back into its appropriate position. She tries her best to ignore the expectant and slightly inpatient look upon Carlisle's face, her face scrunching up as she tries to replay over the last minutes of her memory.

She recalls telling everyone about her theory on imprinting.

Quil getting pissed and storming off.

Embry getting pissed and Jacob sending him away.

Kissing Jacob.

Kissing Embry.

Fighting…Sam.

Hopping down from the bed Leah quickly sprints out the room, her senses now more aware of her surroundings, her thoughts a swirl of memories, emotions and thoughts that had she not taken her time getting out of the Cullen sickbed probably would've left her feeling weak in the knees. There were a cacophony of loud voices that reverberated off of the white walls in the mansion coming from downstairs, the loud booming voices echoing inside of Leah's head and she can't help but shiver having already experienced firsthand what the pack's rage can do if it reaches the boiling point. _They will turn this house out_.

Walking down the stairs Leah looks at the scene playing out, Jacob and Seth both yelling at Sam, demanding him to answer them, wanting to know _what the fuck were you thinking_, Seth's words. Something likened to pity settled in Leah's chest seeing the hurt, shock and defeated look upon Sam's face as he sat, quietly, taking the vehemence without putting up a defense or offering up an explanation.

The whole room was chaos, wolves snarling amongst themselves or at someone else, the rest of the Cullens in a far corner of the room giving the massive room plenty of berth while yet making it known that their presence was there in case things got too out of hand. The humans were on the other side of the room, making the whole faction even more obvious of humans: wolves: vampires.

"Lee-Lee," Sam was the first one to notice her presence and quickly stood up only to be forced back down, physically, by a growling Jacob Black.

Leah's eyes scanned the room ticking off everyone in her head that was in the know and finding everyone except for Embry.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Jacob asks softly, his voice sounding husky, reminding her of the moment before they kissed. Leah's lips press together tightly, her chest rising as she inhales deeply trying to fight back the memory knowing well that Edward Cullen was watching their interaction closely. "You sure?" Jacob pushes his eyes taking in her exposed neck and shoulders, searching for signs of permanent damage with his hand gently cup her cheek, a part of his forearm resting on her chest.

"Where's Embry?" Leah asks trying to fight the confused guilt that washes over her. It doesn't help any that Jacob's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second at her inquiry. _He already knows_. Leah wants to apologize to Jacob but on the other hand she knows that she shouldn't because Embry was hurt – he was being attacked.

"Right behind you," Turning around Leah's eyes brighten as her shoulders visibly relax finding Embry standing behind her, his limbs seemingly perfectly intact and his chest covered in similar pink marks that looked to be slowly healing before her eyes.

"Alright, now that _everyone_ is okay," Billy says wheeling himself towards the steps with a deep, paternal frown upon his face. "Does anyone mind telling me what this is all about?" There's a thick, heavy cloud of silence that falls upon the room, each person present wondering the same thing and looking between the most involved persons.

"Can – can we go home?" Leah asks Billy, her eyes darting to the vampires and then at Jacob. The Quileutes may have had a treaty between them and the Cullens but it didn't mean that Leah wanted to willingly air out the packs' dirty laundry within their presence. Besides, judging by Quil's reaction to what she feels is, no doubt, the catalyst to Sam's Hulk-esque rampage than everyone else's would be even worst.

Leah finds a mild relief when Billy assents to her request and the pack slowly begins to vacate the Cullens' property. The tension builds as no one in her pack seems content with her either walking back alone to La Push or riding back home with Billy and Sue as there is a brief standoff between Seth and Embry over sitting in the backseat with her and Jacob. It isn't until Sue harshly scolds Seth giving up the excuse that Embry was hurt fighting Sam and that he had four perfectly good legs to run home on.

The car is suddenly too small, too cramped and extremely hot as Jacob sits on her right and Embry on her left; both men's body heat seeming to scorch her skin through her t-shirt and shorts, the testosterone trying to use her body as a conduit to send the aggressive and possessiveness to his rival. Leah tries to control her breathing as the silence is heavier inside the tiny car than it was inside the Cullens but her lungs feel as they are far too large for her rib cage.

_Hormones_ – that's where she decides to place the blame. _Hormones and sexual frustration – or lack there of_ seemed to be the perfect culprits in this situation that she finds herself in. Maybe if she wasn't such a whore for some sort of physical contact that didn't involve the familial rules. The only people she really kissed since Sam was her mom, Seth, Billy and Old Quil along with a slew of other uncles and aunts that really didn't even count amongst her romantic or kissing exploits. Yet, she gets one kiss from Jacob Black and it felt as if the floodgates had been opened because then suddenly she was kissing Embry and she found herself confused and angry that she was trying to compare the other's abilities. It was the last thing that she wanted to and the guilt made her suddenly feel as if maybe she should've fished for an excuse to put this off with Carlisle just a bit longer.

The carried is over either far too soon or not soon enough, Leah is unable to decide between the two as Jacob gives Embry a pointed look, a soft puppy-eyed look towards her and is out of the car in an instance to help Billy out of Sue's car. Embry only lets out a heavy sigh, his huge calloused hand squeezing her knee supportively before he climbs out seeming prepared to face the music.

Expectant eyes turn towards Leah once she's inside the Black home and the stares put her on edge, make her feel defensive and she fights back a growl of annoyance. Taking a seat as far away as she can from Sam within the tiny living room Leah silently prepares herself for the avalanche of emotions and words.

"So…again," Billy says letting out a deep sigh before fixing his dark, disapproving glare on Sam. "What happened?"

Leah opens her mouth prepared to start at the beginning of the story but is cut off as Sam, Emily and Quil both erupt into a jeremiad involving her, Embry, imprints, wolves and whatever jumbled up issues that they withheld.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time," Billy says holding his hands up and patting the air slowly. The look of disapproval had quickly been replaced with surprise making it seem as if Leah truly wasn't the epicenter of the whole fubar situation.

"Well, I was just talking to Emily," Quil starts off but is cut off by Sam.

"Sex For Science," Sam says and Leah feels her shoulders slump and the wind knocked out of her. She isn't sure if it's a statement, question, accusation but its enough to suck the wind out of Quil's sails and stiffen Sue.

"Leah Michelle Clearwater," Sue's harsh and abrasive tone already carrying with it the lecture that is no doubt to follow. Falling back against the couch, Embry and Jacob sitting on either side of her, again, Leah can't help but groan as the simple and well articulated thought consumes her – _fuck my life_.

* * *

A/N: So I finally got SOMETHING out and it feels as if it's taken me forever. But I typed this up today and figured to just go ahead and post it. I haven't given up on any of my other stories - Wake-up Call is just being a real bear, trying to find the right words and to get the right emotions out and across. So I'm trying something different to see if it'll help get the juices flowing so we'll all just have wait...but I'm getting tired of waiting same as you all.


End file.
